


disarm you with a smile

by t0bemadeofglass



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Drinking, Drunken Kissing, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rebound Fic, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 05:24:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6066823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t0bemadeofglass/pseuds/t0bemadeofglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’d been nothing but pure happenstance. Fate, if Kylo believed in such a thing, that he happened to have been dumped on the same day as the woman who’d taken up the seat at the bar just besides him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	disarm you with a smile

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, given that these two characters are drunk/intoxicated when they agree to have sex, I'm not so sure what sort of warning I should put up? But I want it to be known that they're both very much consenting, there's not a whole lot of second guessing, so . . . yeah. I hope you like it! Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Inspired by the song Home Alone Tonight, which played AT LEAST FOUR FREAKING TIMES on the country station that I had to listen to at work. Ergo, I had to write the fic to go along with it, because that's CLEARLY the universe telling me that if this song is going to be played so freaking often, I might as well make the most of it.   
> Ugh.

It’d been nothing but pure happenstance. Fate, if Kylo believed in such a thing, that he happened to have been dumped on the same day as the woman who’d taken up the seat at the bar just besides him. Her name was Rey, and any other day he was sure she’d fit the name to the letter, sure that her eyes shone bright with joy and that her lips could twist into the most beautiful smile when she wasn’t throwing back shots and groaning as the tequila played off her tongue. Not that he had much to complain about, being the one buying the tequila for them both and all. 

“I gave him two years of my life, how's that for sucky?” Rey muttered after the last shot, Kylo having lost count of what number it was, only that her cheeks had gone from slightly pink to near rouge. He guessed it was a lot, then. “Two years, and he breaks it off for a new job. Doesn’t offer for me to move with him-which I wouldn't, anyway, because I'm set up here. But he doesn't even want to try it. Says I'm great, but clearly,” she rolled her eyes. “Not enough.”

“You're great at drinking tequila,” Kylo offered with a small grin, his head feeling weightless and his words falling from his tongue in a beautiful swan dive. At least, he hoped. “That’s an important life skill. Should include it on your resume.”

She giggled, and the sound crashed into his muted brain, hit him like a sledgehammer to the back of the head. He wanted to make her do that again, and again. Wanted to hear what other sounds he could pull out of her, truthfully. 

“Think they make resumes for aspiring couples?” she asked, her eyes glassy but brightening as she turned to look him dead in the eye. It caught him off guard and really he couldn’t breathe because of it. “Like, if I gave you mine and it said ‘Tequila Aficionado’ and ‘Good with her hands’ would it intimidate you?” Her eyebrows arched, her lips tipped upwards in a smile as she took a sip of the water provided for them to offset whatever sort of terrible hangovers they’d have the next day. It made his mouth go dry, and his laugh even more so when he finally got his fucking mind out of the gutter. 

“Maybe a little, but I think it’s well worth the risk,” he said with a grin. “You’re a mechanic, right? That’s why you’re good with your hands?” 

Her look was ruthlessly tantalizing, and he had to grip onto the bar all the tighter to keep from reaching out to kiss her right then and there. Not that he wouldn’t, but they weren’t exactly alone, and the things he wanted to do to her after he got done kissing her were not suitable for public. No way, no how. 

Maybe if she was into it. 

That thought shot straight to his groin, and he shifted his legs as he worked to listen to her confirmation of what he’d said. “Yeah, and you’re a pretty good listener for being half in the bottle.” 

He scoffed at that, leaning against the bar and running a hand through his hair. Her eyes watched the movement, and it made his heart kick up. “I’m not half in the bottle. More like three-fourths.” 

Again, she laughed, and his heart soared. When her face lit up he found himself hanging on her every word, though surely that must’ve been the alcohol talking to him. “Hey. So, would you take a picture with me?” she asked, tongue peeking out to run against her bottom lip. “I just--I want to send it to him. To show him that he can go fuck himself, I don’t need him to have a good time. I can find someone else.” 

It wasn’t a terrible idea. Okay, so maybe it was, but right then and there she could’ve suggested they go out and commit murder and he’d still find her adorable. He nodded, and with a small squeal of gleeful victory she hopped off the bar stool she’d previously been inhabiting and instead pressed herself between his legs. Oh, fuck she smelled good. Her brown hair was tied back in a trio of buns, certainly one of the most original hairstyles he’d ever seen, but this close he could smell her sweet, tropical shampoo, like she’d dipped her hair in a pina colada. He breathed deeply, nose just inches from her head, and she shivered when he exhaled slowly and his warm breath slid over her tanned skin. He noticed her hand was trembling when she pulled out her phone and flicked on the camera, so he reached out to ease his fingers over hers, her palm dwarfed by comparison to his. 

“Do you want friendly, romantic, or sexy?” he asked, and really it was only meant to be a joke, so he didn’t look like a total fool if she had something specific in mind, but the way her breath caught at the word made his chest expand with hope. 

“Sexy. I want to piss him the fuck off,” she grinned. “I want him to know what we’re going to go home and do.” 

They were? He murmured that he understood, tucking her last sentence away in his brain where he could analyze it, as she poised her thumb over the button. It he was truthful, he thought of her naked, spread out on his bed beneath him, and watched through a slight haze as the image of his face shifted. He tried not to focus on it, looking instead to her, so that when she shot the picture he just hoped he wasn’t staring at her cross eyed. 

She looked at it, then frowned. “My face doesn’t look right. Can we try something else? A different picture?” 

He nodded. Anything, so long as he got to keep her so close to him. He was about to open his mouth to ask what she wanted this time when she pressed her lips hard against his, and the flash of the camera went ignored as he closed his eyes and moved his hand to cup the back of her head. He didn’t just kiss her, he  _ devoured  _ her, licking at the soft, sweet spots of her mouth that made her whimper beneath him. The flash went off a couple more times, but he didn’t dare break their kiss off, liking just how her lips fit against his, how her body warmed his, slotted perfectly against his. They broke it off to come up for air, but given the look on Rey’s face, the stunned, open-mouth stare she was fitting him with, he wasn’t so sure if it was what she’d wanted or not. 

He squirmed, sure she could feel his cock jutting against her, and was about to apologize when she cut him off with a finger to his lips. “So. I’m not sure if this is the tequila talking, or not, but your house, or mine?” 

 

They took a taxi back to his apartment, pawing at one another the whole way, Rey in his lap and grinding against his cock even through their clothes until he thought his spine might break from how hard he was arching up against her. He made sure to slide the driver an extra nice tip, an apology scrambling from his lips as he hastened to get out after Rey and chase her up the stairs towards his apartment, the third floor corner. He said a quiet prayer for his neighbors, hoping they were out for the weekend, because if not . . . well he hoped they didn’t plan on sleeping, because he sure as shit didn’t. 

Rey giggling and grinning was fast becoming his favorite thing, her body pressed up tight against his as he fiddled with the key to the door, her phone vibrating, forgotten in her jacket pocket as she stripped it from her body and made haste to remove the rest of the clothes that stood between them. He joined her, locking his door and all but ripping his shirt off. The buckle to his belt proved to be more irritating, and he growled as his fingers failed over and over again to undo it. 

Rey, already naked and  _ fuck  _ was she more beautiful than anything he’d ever seen, stepped over to do it instead, whipping the belt off soon as she’d undone it and throwing it to the ground. 

“Told you I was good with my hands,” she preened and he just lost it. He stepped forward and out of his jeans, hands coming to cup either side of her face as he bent down to kiss her again, swallowing the moan that she let loose at the intrusion and push and pull of his bare chest against hers. She felt so small in his hands, and it practically lit him on fire to cradle her face as she turned the tables on him, pressing her tongue to his, before running it over his teeth. They took their time now that there weren’t any spectators, just the pair of them alone in his dark bedroom, blood running hot through their veins. Her hands traveled down his chest, nails tracing his abdominal muscles with what felt like surprise, and he groaned when they slipped even lower and circled around his dick. She gave him a couple slow, experimental tugs, and he bit down on her bottom lip before sucking on it just so he could bask in the sound of her moan. His hands moved slowly away from her face, traveling down the soft skin of her throat, shoulders, upper arms (and  _ hell  _ she was well muscled as well, he had to admit), before he reached down to cup her ass and lift her into his arms. 

A surprised yip left her lips, eyes wide as she stared at him and wrapped her legs around his waist to steady herself. She was so fucking wet against him, so hot, he thought he might explode once he did get to push himself into her. It’d be worth it, everything was so worth it. Less gently than he would’ve liked, he let her down on the bed and grinned when she shivered on the cold silk sheets. 

“You live fancy, don’t you?” she teased, sitting up on her elbows as he reached into the side drawer to grab a condom. 

“I try,” he said with a shrug. They’d never discussed what he did for a living, and honestly it didn’t matter. All that mattered was getting he to moan again, to feel her slick heat clench around him, and to convince her that them getting out of bed for the next, oh, week was probably a terrible idea. There were far too many things he wanted to do to her, with her, to get her to moan and scream and whimper, that he couldn’t possibly fit into an evening, and certainly not one where he was intoxicated to begin with. 

He was taking too long, it seemed, as Rey sat up and started biting her way across the defined v of his groin, her red lips leaving equally dark marks on his skin. His brain shorted out, mouth quite dry as he gasped for air at the sight of her. Could she be any more perfect? He leaned down to kiss her again as he moved to maneuver the pair of them towards the center of the bed, his cock pressed just up to her slicked entrance. There, with baited breath, he paused and looked down into her glassy gaze. 

“You’re sure you want this?” he asked, sure his own words were sounding slurred though by now alcohol had nothing to do with it. His body had processed it and been done with that some time ago; now he was simply drunk on her. 

She nodded and with a considerable amount of forwardness he didn’t know she had in her ( _ though really, should he have been surprised? _ ) she reached down to guide him inside her. 

It was a tight fit to say the least, and he took his time when he saw her brow start to crease in pain, pulling out, then pressing slowly back in to try and mix the pain with pleasure. When he hilted himself within her he stopped, kissing slow constellations to her throat and collarbone as he waited for her to catch her breath. She hooked one leg around his waist and ground up and against him with a throaty whimper. 

“Okay, please Kylo.” 

That was all he needed to hear. He eased out until just the head was in, then slid back, his body trembling with every ounce of self control he mustered not to just bury himself into her, to fuck into her like some damn uncontrollable animal, and the cries coming from her throat were entirely worth it. 

Her hands reached down to cup his ass when she wanted more, squeezing to indicate that he needed to speed up as she ground up and against him, and he groaned before responding. The sound of flesh slapping against flesh was dulled only by the thudding of his heart in his ears, and the pleased sounds coming from her parted, swollen lips. She looked a wreck, hair having come undone and spilling around her face, the color high in her cheeks, eyes so dark the irises were nearly swallowed, and Kylo swore he’d never seen anything as beautiful in his whole life. 

He managed to balance on one arm as he picked up speed, his hips rocking up and into her at such an angle he was sure he must’ve been as deep within her as he could be. Her whimpers told him as much, and he leaned in to bite at her throat, sucking on the tender skin to leave a mark as his free hand snaked between their bodies to press against her clit. 

Rey  _ screamed _ , and had he not been balls deep within her he might’ve thought it out of pain. Her cunt clenched around him, making him hiss as she trembled violently beneath him with her orgasm. Her nails dug int his asscheeks, dragging long, red marks up towards his back, and that sweet line of pain was all he needed to set him off as well. He stilled, slamming up into her as his body stilled and his heart struggled to free itself from the prison of his rib cage. She whined when he made to get out of her. 

“No, please don’t. Not yet.” 

Something about her sounded desperate, so he instead rolled them over so he was on his back, one of his legs hanging precariously over the edge, but giving her the chance to sprawl out atop him. His arms circled her waist with ease and her hair tickled his nose in a way he’d never thought could be pleasant, but it sure as shit wasn’t bad. He’d give her all his time in the world if she asked for it, that he knew without her having to say a damn thing. 

 


End file.
